El secuestro de Vexy
by Sofi Badi
Summary: Vexy es secuestrada y está en manos de Gruñón rescatarla. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les gueste. Comenten :)**

**N/A: los pitufos no me pertenecen**

Capítulo 1 el comienzo

Era un día normal en Pitufilandia, y como todas las mañanas, Gruñón fue al hongo de su novia a despertarla.

-Vexy-susurró Gruñón en su oído-. Vexy despierta, o pitufarás tarde al liceo.

-Mmm… Ya voy-respondió Vexy somnolienta.

A varios kilómetros de la aldea, los pitufos habían descubierto una ciudad pitufo, allí era donde Vexy iba al liceo.

Ella era la única de la aldea que iba al liceo. Vexy había sentido la necesidad de ir, a pesar de que en la aldea no era necesario.

Gruñón fue al comedor a buscar el desayuno de Vexy; Goloso se lo dejaba allí la noche anterior, ya que ella y Gruñón eran los únicos que se levantaban a las seis de la mañana. La diferencia era que Gruñón se volvía a dormir.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Gruñón entregándole el desayuno a Vexy.

-¡Woow! Se ve pitufidelicioso-dijo Vexy observando el gran trozo de pastel de chocolate y el enorme vaso de leche chocolatada.

Vexy desayunó y Gruñón la esperó afuera mientras se cambiaba.

Una vez que Vexy salió, los dos caminaron hasta el límite de la aldea a esperar el autobús. Se sentaron en una roca a esperar

-¿Tienes algún pitufiescrito o pitufioral hoy?-preguntó Gruñón, el cual desde que conoció a Vexy había dejado de ser gruñón, pero prefirió no cambiarse el nombre por motivos sentimentales.

-No-contestó Vexy-. Pero tengo pitufipráctica de hockey-le informó agitando el palo enfrente de su cara.

Vexy practicaba en un club llamado "El futuro" con muchas de sus amigas. No era la más importante, pero era titular y jugaba muy bien; su posición era la de punta derecho.

-Ah-a gruñón no le gustaba que Vexy jugara, porque muchas veces salía lastimada.

Divisaron el autobús a varios metros, y cuando ya estaba estacionando, Gruñón dijo:

-Nos vemos-y le dio un beso.

Una vez que el autobús se fue, Gruñón volvió a su hongo y se acostó a dormir.

A las diez se volvió a despertar y se fue a desayunar.

En el comedor se sentó junto a Fortachón y Pitufina, los cuales eran novios desde hace tres semanas.

-Hola amigo, ¿cómo dormiste?-le preguntó Fortachón.

-Bien

-Qué aburrido-le dijo Pitufina.

-¿Y qué querés que te diga?-preguntó Gruñón con un toque de fastidio.

-Mmm… No los sé; es que siempre nos pitufas lo mismo-se alzó de hombros Pitufina.

-De acuerdo, déjame ver…-y poniendo una voz finita y haciendo muecas graciosas dijo-: dormí pitufigenial, pitufié un sueño súper cool en el que era un… adivinen, adivinen, ¿no pitufan?, ¿no?, ¡era un pitufihéroe! Salvé al pitufimundo y me comí un pancho.-Y con su voz normal agregó-: ¿Contenta?

-Sí-dijo Pitufina con una sonrisa mientras Fortachón se moría de risa.

Después de desayunar, Gruñón se fue el solo a recolectar pitufresas. Tenía que pensar.

La verdad era que estaba bastante nervioso porque últimamente había habido muchos robos y secuestros en la ciudad. Lo sabía porque había estado viendo el informativo.

(Nota de la autora: en la ciudad se puede comprar todo tipo de tecnología).

Cerca del mediodía volvió, le dio las pitufresas a Goloso y se fue a almorzar.

Luego Fortachón se fue a levantar pesas, y como no tenía nada más importante que hacer, decidió acompañarlo.

Los dos levantaban pesas muy pesadas mientras Pitufina, que bebía una malteada, los observaba y los aplaudía.

A las cinco Gruñón se fue a merendar y tomó una ducha. Luego se puso a ver la televisión, esperando a que se hicieran las siete y media.

A esta hora se levantó y se fue a la misma roca en donde se había sentado con Vexy aquella misma mañana, esperando su llegada.

Se hicieron las ocho y Vexy no volvía, lo cual era muy extraño porque Vexy salía de la práctica a las siete.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez Gruñón estaba más y más nervioso.

Vexy no llegaba más, así que decidió tomar su moto (sí, tenía una) e ir por ella.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno acá les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

**DoctorSmurf: gracias por el consejo me sirvió muchísimo :)**

Capítulo 2 el secuestro

Las canchas del club estaban desiertas. Todas se habían ido; pero lo más extraño era que los palos y todas las cosas seguían allí. Observó mejor y se dio cuenta de que también había muchas cosas rotas. Esto solo sirvió para ponerlo más nervioso.

Decidió ir al liceo. Buscó por todos lados y le preguntó a todo pitufo que se le cruzaba en el camino: nadie la había visto.

Buscó por toda la ciudad pero nada. Decidió que tal vez había vuelto a la aldea, pero recordó que sus cosas seguían en el club, así que fue a la comisaría.

Lo atendió un pitufo joven y simpático.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le preguntó el chico.

-Yo… Este… Necesito ayuda- dijo Gruñón sin saber que decir, no podía decir que la habían secuestrado o que se había escapado porque no tenía pruebas; lo único que sabía era que no la encontraba.

-Claro, ¿con qué? Soy Juanjo por cierto-los de la ciudad no tenían de nombre sus habilidades, y tampoco utilizaban la palabra "pitufo" en sus oraciones.

-Pues… No encuentro a mi novia… Debería de haber pitufado hace horas, y no la encuentro por ningún lado, lo único que pitufé son sus cosas. Sus amigas tampoco aparecen-. Y luego le contó todo lo que pasó.

Juanjo se rascó la barbilla y le dijo:

-Llévame a ese club del que me hablas.

Fueron y, después de examinar detalladamente el lugar, Juanjo informó:

-Sí. Definitivamente es un secuestro-. Gruñón puso cara de confundido, por lo cual Juanjo procedió a explicar-: ¿Ves estas marcas? Definitivamente aquí hubo una pelea. Y que las cosas de las chicas sigan aquí solo sirve para confirmar mi teoría.

-¿Y qué vamos a pitufar ahora?-la cara de Gruñón denotaba cada vez más preocupación.

-Pues… Esto viene sucediendo desde hace meses: al parecer un grupo de vándalos secuestran chicas para la prostitución. Hemos podido identificarlos, pero jamás atraparlos. Los siento, es muy difícil-le dijo Juanjo con un tono compasivo.

El rostro de Gruñón se había puesto rojo de furia.

-Y dime… ¿Te arrestan si asesinas a un criminal? Solo por curiosidad, claro.

A Juanjo no le gustó mucho la pregunta, pero aún así respondió:

-Pues… Te arrestarán a menos que haya sido por defensa propia. Aunque claro que, si nadie te descubre…-comentó distraídamente Juanjo-. ¿Sabes? No soy muy bueno buscando huellas…

-Claro…-dijo Gruñón sonriente-. Creó que volveré a mi hongo y… Pues… Pitufaré algunas cosas… Ya sabes… Lo que suelen pitufar los chicos de mi edad.

-Por supuesto. Por cierto, nunca tuvimos esta conversación.

-¿Cuál conversación?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola acá les traigo el tercer capítulo, perdón por demorar tanto, es que este fin de semana tuve el Torneo María Noel Quintana y no tuve tiempo de escribir ni nada.**

**Espero que los disfruten, comenten**

Capítulo 3 las preparaciones

Al volver a su casa, Gruñón comenzó su investigación. Claro que no lo hizo solo: era mucho trabajo. Así que decidió formar un grupo que lo ayudara a rescatar a Vexy. Este grupo estaba formado por: Vanidoso, Tontín, Hackus, Pitufina, Fortachón, Valiente, Filósofo y, por supuesto, él. Decidieron que no le dirían nada a nadie y menos a Papá Pitufo, al cual no le gustaría para nada su plan.

Demoraron varios días en conseguir información suficiente para actuar.

Investigando, descubrieron que los criminales eran tres chicos llamados Rodrigo, Martín y Facundo Fontanelli. Eran tres hermanos y los líderes de su grupo; las mentes maestras. Dominaba a un grupo de treinta hombres armados.

Buscaron todos los lugares en los que habían secuestrado, y todos estaban bastante cerca y más o menos alrededor de un campo supuestamente deshabitado.

-De acuerdo, es ahí donde deben pitufar- dijo Filósofo.

-Déjenmelos a mí- dijo Fortachón juntando sus puños.

-Los haremos trizas- añadió Valiente.

-Hackus salvar a Vexy-gruñó Hackus.

Pero finalmente, Gruñón fue la voz de la razón:

-Chicos, chicos. Tranquilos, hay que ser discretos. Yo pitufaré primero por allí e investigaré. Tengo un plan. Ustedes cúbranme de que Papá no pitufe que me pitufiescapé, ¿okey?

-Sí-dijeron todos al unísono un poco desilusionados.

Al otro día

-De acuerdo, pitufemos con el plan-animó Gruñón.

Pitufina y Vanidoso se encargarían de vestir a Gruñón como un violador depravado, y él se encargaría de la actuación.

El disfraz realmente les quedó genial.

-¡Woow! Pitufienserio Gruñón, si no te conociera, realmente me pitufarías de miedo-le dijo Pitufina.

-Sí, pero yo me pitufivería mejor-añadió Vanidoso mirándose en su espejito.

-Sí, sí, claaaro. Todos pitufamos que eres el pitufo más pitufiguapo de la aldea-dijo Gruñón con un toque de sarcasmo.

Luego de que estuviera disfrazado, Filósofo convocó a todos los pitufos de la aldea a una reunión, para que no vieran cuando Fortachón, Valiente y Gruñón se escapaban.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 el plan

Al llegar al campo se encontraron con una casa aparentemente abandonada, pero que estaba siendo vigilada en la entrada por dos guardias.

Siguiendo el plan, Fortachón y Valiente se quedaron escondidos detrás de unos árboles, listos para actuar si las cosas salían mal, mientras Gruñón se acercaba a la entrada. Los guardias, al ver sus fachas, lo dejaron pasar.

El interior no era muy lujoso, pero era elegante y estaba bien arreglado: todo lo contrario al exterior. A un lado había un mostrador con un pitufo detrás; al parecer era la recepción.

Gruñón decidió comenzar con su actuación. Se acercó al mostrador y, golpeándolo con el puño, dijo:

-Quiero una Pitufina.

El recepcionista puso una sonrisa malvada y respondió:

-Trasladamos a todas las que teníamos, pero afortunadamente conseguimos unas más el otro día. ¿Quieres que te las muestre a todas o sólo las que están disponibles?

-Pitúfamelas todas-gruñó Gruñón.

El recepcionista sacó un mazo de fotos de debajo del mostrador y las puso enfrente de Gruñón.

Gruñón las contó. Eran diez. Las observó detenidamente, memorizó cada rostro, cada detalle. Luego señaló la de Vexy y dijo:

-Ésta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó el recepcionista.

-¿Cuánto se pitufipuede?

-De media a tres horas.

-Pitúfame media.

-Claro. Son trescientos "azuletes" (nota de la autora: azuletes es la moneda de la ciudad pitufo). Y si te quejas del precio, te volaré la cabeza-advirtió el recepcionista, arto de las quejas de sus clientes.

Gruñón prefirió no decir nada, solamente le entregó el dinero.

-Sube las escaleras, tercera puerta a la derecha-le informó el recepcionista.

Sin decir nada, Gruñón se encaminó lentamente hacia allí. Estudiaba todo el lugar. Trataba de memorizar lo más posible, por lo cual iba prestando especial atención a todas las cosas, incluso las más mínimas.

Al llegar a la puerta decidió que se vería sospechoso si tocaba, por lo cual decidió entrar.

Vexy estaba sentada sobre una cama. Estaba mirando al piso, con la mirada perdida. No se había percatado de que Gruñón había entrado a la habitación. Parecía muerta, Gruñón pudo haber jurado que se trataba de un muñeco. No hacía el más mínimo movimiento.

-¿Vexy?

Los ojos de Vexy parecieron iluminarse por un momento. Al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con Gruñón, corrió hacia él y se hechó a llorar en sus brazos. Gruñón no soportaba verla así.

-Vexy… Shh… No soporto verte así…-tartamudeó Gruñón.

-Oh Pitufo… Gruñón… Estoy tan pitufifeliz de verte…-gimió Vexy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo también. Y siento ser tan pitufifrío, pero no pitufamos de mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Vexy sin soltarlo y aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gruñón la separó un poco, la besó durante unos segundos y le dijo:

-Es complicado. ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

-Sí-respondió Vexy limpiándose la nariz y las lágrimas.

-Genial, ¿conoces toda esta pituficasa?

-Sí, esos pitufidiotas nos arrastraron por toda la pituficasa antes de pitufarnos una habitación a cada una.

-Pitufástico-Vexy lo miró como para matarlo, y Gruñón se dio cuenta de su error-. No, no. No me refiero a eso. Es decir, no me alegro de que les pitufaran eso, me refiero a que es pitufástico que conozcas toda la pituficasa.

-Ah

-¿Me pitufas un mapa?

-Claro-respondió Vexy con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Hace tiempo que no sonreía, casi olvida como hacerlo.

Gruñón se dio cuenta de esto. Para animarla, la besó y le dijo:

-Eres la mejor-. Y luego, recordando, añadió-: pero solo dispones de quince minutos.

Vexy demoró diez minutos en dibujarle el mapa.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó agitándolo frente a su cara.

-Pitufiperfecto-dijo Gruñón. Al parecer la casa tenía dos pisos y un sótano. Vexy había anotado también qué había dentro de cada habitación. El sótano tenía armas, máquinas y otras cosas, el primer piso era solo la recepción, y en el segundo estaban todas las chicas.

Quedaban cinco minutos, así que Gruñón decidió explicarle las cosas de la manera más sutil posible.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó Vexy con lágrimas en los ojos. Al parecer no había sido tan sutil como pensó.

-Solo serán unas horas, volveré por la noche, te lo pitufiprometo-le dijo Gruñón tratando de consolarla.

-No quiero que te pitufivayas-gimió Vexy abrazándolo fuerte.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación y gritó:

-¡Se te acabó el tiempo!

-¿Enserio? ¡Pitufos! Era divertido-gruñó Gruñón continuando con su actuación.

-Lo sé viejo, pero tienes que irte.

-Grrr… Está bien. Me pitufilargo-. Besó apasionadamente a Vexy durante unos segundos y le dijo-: volveré por esto se marchó.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 el rescate

Al salir de la casa y encontrarse con Fortachón y Valiente, estos le preguntaron:

-¿Y?

-Todas las pitufinas están ahí adentro. Tengo un mapa. Tienen un sótano; será el lugar pitufiperfecto. Pitufaremos por la noche.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que decidieron emprender el regreso.

En el camino, Valiente preguntó:

-¿Cómo está Vexy?

A Gruñón le molestó

un poco la pregunta, pero aún así respondió:

-No muy bien.

El resto del trayecto a la aldea lo hicieron en silencio.

Cuando Filósofo los vio llegar, dio fin a la reunión. La verdad todos estaban aburridos, pero Hackus y Tontín habían evitado que se fueran. Pitufina y Vanidoso habían ido a la ciudad a comprar algunas armas por si acaso, pero hace unos minutos habían llegado con ocho revólveres cargados.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Todos estaban comiendo en el hongo de Hackus, ya que nadie había almorzado. Estaban repasando el plan.

A las siete se pusieron en marcha. Habían decidido ponerse en pares para no perderse en el camino. Nadie debía de separarse de su pareja, excepto cuando entraran a la casa. Fortachón y Pitufina iban juntos; esta era la única pareja que se mantendría unida durante todo el plan. Cada uno llevaba un revólver cargado, incluso Tontín (lo cual era muy riesgoso), aunque esperaban no tener que usarlos. También iban vestidos de negro, para que haya menos posibilidades de que puedan verlos.

Ya tenían todo planeado. Esta vez, en vez de ir por el frente, rodearon el campo y se acercaron por la parte de atrás. Con ayuda de unos guantes y championes especiales, cada uno subió por la pared hacia una ventana (excepto Fortachón y Pitufina, los cuales tenían otra tarea). Gruñón subió por la ventana de Vexy. Estaba dormida.

-Pst, Vexy, despierta-dijo Gruñón en su oído, pero aparentemente Vexy ya estaba despierta, porque abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-No he podido dormir desde que pitufé aquí-explicó Vexy ante la sorpresa de Gruñón. Luego lo besó y le dijo-: sabía que volverías.

-Te pitufé que volvería-dijo Gruñón devolviéndole el beso-. Hora de pitufarnos de aquí. Pitúfate a mi espalda-. Vexy lo miró confundida, por lo cual agregó-: sólo hazlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Una vez que Vexy se hubo subido a su espalda, Gruñón salió por la ventana y comenzó a bajar.

-Este… Esto es seguro, ¿cierto?-preguntó Vexy nerviosa.

-Pss… Pituficlaro que sí-dijo Gruñón restándole importancia, aunque la verdad no estaba muy seguro.

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con los otros que los estaban esperando abajo, excepto claro, Fortachón y Pitufina. Las chicas que estaban abajo se abrazaron, habían pasado por una experiencia horrible. Hackus se lanzó sobre Vexy.

-¡Vexy estar bien!

-Jaja, hola Hackus.

-De acuerdo… Tontín, Valiente, Vanidoso y Filósofo pitufarán a las que faltan-dijo Gruñón, por lo cual los cuatro aludidos comenzaron a trepar otra vez.

Al rato, Valiente, Vanidoso y Filósofo estaban abajo, pero faltaba Tontín.

-¿Y este dónde pitufos está?-preguntó un tanto nervioso Gruñón. En ese mismo momento se escuchó un disparo y todos pudieron

ver a Tontín con una chica saliendo apresuradamente de una ventana. Salieron tan apurados que se cayeron y Tontín se dobló el tobillo derecho.

Los guardias, al darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos, comenzaron a buscar por toda la casa. Pronto se daría cuenta de que estaban afuera, y si salían, todo su plan se arruinaría. Todos se apresuraron a refugiarse entre los árboles, y Hackus ayudó a Tontín a caminar.

Todos estaban listos, pero aún no podían irse: Fortachón y Pitufina no habían vuelto.

Justo en el momento en el que Gruñón había decidido ir a buscarlos, los vio corriendo a toda máquina hacia los árboles, un poco cerca de donde estaban.

-¡Pst! ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!-les gritó en tono bajo Gruñón. Por fortuna Pitufina lo escuchó y los dos se acercaron.

-¡Vexy! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!-Pitufina abrazó fuerte a Vexy y se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

-¡Pitufina!-le devolvió el abrazo. Ella también lloraba: había extrañado mucho a su hermana.

-Este… No quiero interrumpir pero… Les recuerdo que tenemos que pitufarnos de aquí antes de que sea tarde-dijo Fortachón apresuradamente.

-¡Oh pitufos es cierto! ¡Corran!-Gruñón sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo.

Todos empezaron a correr. Fortachón puso a Tontín sobre su hombro y lo cargó durante todo el camino para que no se quedara atrás.

Al alejarse más o menos un kilómetro y medio (iban a toda velocidad), fueron espectadores de una gran explosión justo en el lugar en el que estaba la casa. Fortachón y Pitufina habían instalado una bomba en el sótano. Filósofo le había pedido a Genio que la construyera, y como justo este estaba muy ocupado, para que no lo molestara le había dicho: "sí, sí, claro. Solo pitúfate de aquí y déjame trabajar".

Ya en la aldea, los chicos le contaron a Papá Pitufo que habían rescatado a las chicas, pero no le habían dicho como, solo le dijeron que tuvieron que correr y que Tontín se había doblado el tobillo en el camino, por lo cual tenía que curárselo.


End file.
